


Power

by SlowMercury



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/pseuds/SlowMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go on, make yourself comfortable," I tell him, as if it isn't his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

“Go on, make yourself comfortable,” I tell him, as if it isn’t his room and I haven’t just willfully rearranged all his belongings under the pretense of cleaning. That easily, I scare him nearly into bolting—this _murderer_ , this _slayer-of-men_ is so shy he’s unnerved by a girl with a mop. He’d be less frightened if I’d attacked him; he knows how to react to that. Instead, his shoulders hunch defensively and he mumbles, managing to look even younger than he is. _I hate him,_ I think. And it’s true. But it’s harder to do when he looks so lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008 for the [no_true_pair community](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/).


End file.
